Bathroom Stalls
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: The Bella Twins shares a tender moment in the bathroom stall. FEMSLASH.


They wove through the crowd in a disjointed zigzag fashion, trying to approach some wall, any wall. The music was blaring and the room was heating, the humid tangy scent of sweaty bodies rising up in the air. Brie felt some of her hair sticking to her temples and raised her fingers up to quickly swipe them away. Her elbow bumped into a girl as Nikki drug her through the people. The girl turned with a glinty glare to Brie, who kept the cold gaze with her eyes until she stumbled and had to turn toward Nikki again.

Nikki's fingers were slipping from her hand to just grasp at Brie's fingertips. The pressure she was exerting to hold onto her was making Brie's fingertips throb.

They had been dancing in the center of the room, and an escalation of contact had begun. It began with the occasional bump of the hips, a hand resting on an arm. Nikki's eyes had been sparkling as she laughed on the floor. Brie was more serious, staring back at the more petite girl, constantly stepping in closer. The crowd of dancing bodies helped by moving in a wave to her back, holding them in. Once you lost your moving room once, it was gone.

It was the sharp shove from behind that started it. Brie's hands flew out to grip onto Nikki's waist as she swayed, then balanced. Her upper fingers rested on the bare flesh of Nikki's waist. The skin was warm, moist with sweat. She let her thumb rub up on the bare skin. It was hard to focus on dancing, though the wild bouncing body in front of her didn't seem to struggle.

Brie's eyes hazed over as the small high tits bounced into her fuller ones. Her hands slipped unconsciously further around the waist, making her have to step a knee in between the other girl's, slowing her dance.

Nikki's hands rested onto the taller woman's shoulders and her big brown eyes looked up, startled and wide, into Brie's. Normally Brie would have pulled away when her friend noticed the blatant purposeful contact. But, she didn't this time. She was elated, but anxious.

She looked down at the lips, thinner than her own, but painted a bright red. They were parted. Her eyes flickered back and forth from the brown eyes to those lips. Her head did a little jerk forward, tilting... then paused to look at the eyes again. She dove in.

Brie felt the sharp intake of breath in Nikki's chest before she felt the lips. Her kiss was soft, tentative. She just wanted to... to feel them. She barely tugged the pouty lower lip between hers and her tongue was just moving forward for a sweep across them, to taste, when Nikki jerked herself away.

Brie braced herself for whatever expression of disgust, anger, shock that would greet her. Her eyes were lowered and she dragged them up slowly to Nikki's. She started.

Nikki was smiling! They had both stopped dancing now and were just standing in the middle of the floor, Brie's arms wrapped deep around the girl's waist and Nikki's arms up high around Brie's shoulders. That was when she sharply turned, grabbing Brie's hand, and yanking her through the crowd.

Brie's tummy was fluttering as they finally reached the outer wall and they paced along it, looking for some bare space. Nikki found a small hole near the back and turned her body to lean against it, only the room for her small frame. She pulled Nikki into her by the forearms.

Brie's body went happily, melting into the smaller woman, slipping a knee in between hers until the buckles of their pants touched. She felt just a hint of flesh against her bare tummy as she grabbed the luscious rounded face with both hands, fingers splaying to touch all of her skin and pulled it towards her mouth.

Her tongue was not so tentative this time, but swept in between the lips to finally taste that mouth she had watched for weeks since they first met in the apartment stairway. She first tasted the salt of sweat on the lips, then the sharp tang of the margaritas the girl had been drinking all night, and then her. She moaned and pushed herself in deeper into the body.

Nikki's hands had quickly wrapped around the woman, sliding briefly over the rounded bottom inside the jeans and back up to just beneath the short cotton top, tugging the fabric away from the wet skin to run her fingers along it.

Brie pressed her knee in deeper between the legs, forcing them to part, and rose up to meet the sweltering heat between. She pulled off just to suck the girl's lower lip, then tilted her head the other way and pushed the tongue in deeper, wanting to swallow her whole. But, the girl pulled away again, eyes flickering from side to side.

Brie hadn't even noticed the people around her, of whom some had stopped their talking to watch. She gave them a hard stare back and grabbed the girl, heading towards the restrooms.

The chatter in the restroom was as blinding loud as the music outside. She headed straight for the unoccupied stall, pulled the girl in after her, and did some climbing with her legs around the toilet to be able to shut the door. There was a little chuckle from the sinks, but she didn't care.

She lunged towards Nikki, hands flying down over the girl's ass, down the back of her thigh to lift one leg up so she could put her knee back up and firmly press into the crotch. She grinded her knee in as they kissed again... hands flying up beneath shirts, scooping out tits to grasp and squeeze.

Nikki's small breasts were completely covered by Brie's long fingers, who leaned her head down, pulling the breast completely free of the fabric and wrapping her mouth wide around the nipple, sucking softly as her fingers worked at the belt loop and zipper in front of her. She had to touch her.

The zipper was down and she yanked at the sides of the jeans, pulling the small frame completely from the wall in her jerk. Her fingers dug to the inside of the girl's panties and slipped down into the pants. Brie groaned as she felt the small patch of curls and sank on to slide three fingers over the hot wet mound and outer lips.

She intended for her middle finger to just glide along the slit between teasingly, but Nikki was so wet, the finger slipped inside sharply and she felt the body jerk as she inadvertently tapped the clit.

"Mmmm, fuck, honey. I wish I'd known sooner," Brie whispered hoarsely as she raised up to nuzzle at Nikki's ear, her tongue flashing out along the lobe, teeth pulling it into her mouth.

"Just fuck me... please," Nikki whispered back. "Hurry."

Brie groaned and hiked her sister thigh up her side again as the other hand dove deeper into the pants, the tip of her middle finger sliding along the silky, sodden folds and down to circle over her entrance before pushing the tip inside. She tilted it up to rub the small little grooves at the upper entrance.

"Hurry," Nikki panted again.

Brie pushed two fingers inside the girl and thrust them up into her to the knuckle. She pulled her body back and shoved her entire frame up into the girl again as her fingers thrust in deeper. She jerked away again and shoved forward with her whole body again.

Nikki's back banged into bathroom stall wall. She was reaching up to grip onto the top of the doorway as she her twin body shove into her. Her head was turning side to side as she grunted.

"Oh my God, are they...?"

Brie heard the voices from outside the stall and moved her head to cover Nikki's mouth with hers, languidly deeply kissing her, both women's nostrils flaring as they panted into each other.

Brie quickened the pace and jabbed at the pussy, the pants and panties were keeping her hand in tight, confined, but also allowing the base of her palm to grind into her twin clit. Her hand was soaked and she clearly heard the squelching sounds. She reached around with the other hand and sunk it inside the back of the pants over Nikki's ass and pulled her in tighter.

Nikki was starting to buck back against her hand and Brie knew she was close, so she pushed her palm into the clit tighter. Nikki tore her lips away for a cry out and Brie's free hand swept up her back to grab onto the sweaty matted hair and pull it back. She wrapped her lips around her twin throat and felt the spasms and violent quaking of the body in her hands. She held strong, shaking her palm furiously against the clit, every nerve grasping onto the reactions of the body in her hands.

The hard grunt and jolt from the girl signaled release from the orgasm and Brie pulled her palm away. She slowly pulled the fingers free and heard the squelch as they left the hole. She pushed into Nikki, holding her up, supporting her against the stall, both of them panting.

Brie turned her head a little, bringing up the dewy wrinkled fingers to her nose to inhale sharply. She suckled her finger, turning to her twin and kissing her again, pushing the taste of her own cunt deep into Nikki's mouth.

Brie leaned away into the opposite wall and watched the girl fumble with her pants. Nikki paused and unrolled a bit of toilet paper and dug inside her pants to wipe some of the wetness from her crotch. Brie chewed her lip, wanting to clean that up with her mouth, not waste it on the tissue. But, glancing around the stall - definitely not here.

She opened the stall door and rested her palm on the girl's back, who walked drunkenly from the stall, past the staring eyes of the other women in the room and out into the dark of the club. Brie pressed at her back and guided her twin to the door and out into the cool air. She leaned over her twin shoulder and whispered, "You're going home with me."


End file.
